


Whumptober Day 6 - Dragged Away

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [6]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Beating, Bleeding Out, Gunshot Wounds, Held at Gunpoint, Hurt Jack, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapped for Ransom, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Protective Jack, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Scared Rhys, Someone help the poor boys, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Usually when Rhys is grabbed he's aloneNot this time





	1. Chapter 1

As the personal assistant to the universe’s most powerful CEO, Rhys had found himself the target of many kidnappings. Whether it be for ransom, information, even simply to make Handsome Jack hurt, he never could seem to go more than 2 months without being grabbed for some reason.

No matter how many times Jack upgraded his security system or replaced his bodyguards, the kidnappers always seemed to find a way to him, and honestly Rhys was getting tired of being hit over the head, drugged, pulled out of his bed, cornered in an alley, etc etc etc…

It got to the point where Handsome Jack himself decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

So that’s how Rhys ended up walking back to his apartment side by side with Jack after a long long day of work. By the time they had left the office it was going on 3 in the morning and they were practically dead on their feet. But it didn’t go unnoticed by Rhys how Jack’s hand hadn’t left his gun since they stepped out of the elevator in the Hub of Heroism.

The protective gesture warmed Rhys’ heart in a way he didn’t think it would. He knew how Jack was, not wanting anyone to touch what was his. But, it still felt good to have someone so determined to protect him.

Rhys’ apartment was about 2 blocks away when it happened. The familiar shape of a gun pressed in small of his back, the growl from beside him letting Rhys know that Jack was in the same predicament. 

“Well would you look at this. The little PA _and _Handsome Jack himself! This is certainly unexpected..”

Jack was pissed, Rhys could practically feel the heat of the rage burning inside the man next to him. Hell if he looked over Rhys would bet that there was steam pouring from the man’s ears. As it was, he kept his eyes on the ground, hands slowly lifting into the air. _God I hope they don’t shoot…I hate getting shot…_

As he waited for orders from the unknown men, Rhys risked a glance at Jack, and he regretted it immediately. Jack’s eyes were narrowed in anger and when their gazes met and he saw the fear in his PA’s eyes… The thin wall holding that rage back broke.

There was a roar, followed by a grunt and a gunshot. By the time Rhys had spun around to see what was happening it was over. One of the men was holding a hand to his bleeding nose, while the other pointed his smoking gun at…

_No….no no no no no…_

Jack was crumpled on the ground, a pool of blood growing around him as he pressed a hand to the hole in his side. His eyes were screwed shut in pain, other hand shaking as he pressed it to the ground, trying to push himself up. _No…no not him!!_

“Jack!” Crying out in anguish, Rhys ran to Jack, or he tried. A hand wrapped around his bicep, dragging him back easily despite his panicked struggles. “No no no!” He yelled, punching the man weakly, hot tears welling in his eyes at the sight of Jack so helpless and pained. “L-Let me go! Let me go! Jack! Jack h-hold on! Please hold on! LET ME GO!!!”

Screaming, he threw his metal elbow into the kidnapper’s gut, finally breaking free long enough to collapse at Jack’s side, his flesh hand resting over the one Jack was using to hold his guts in. “N-no..J-Jack please…please stay with me…please don’t leave me Jack…”

He could hear the footsteps stomping towards him and Rhys knew he didn’t have long. “Jack. Jack please open your eyes..look at me please!” Hands clamped down on his arms just as the man’s eyes fluttered open, heterochromatic orbs shining with unshed tears as he watched Rhys be dragged backwards. “Rh-rhysie…..”

“Jack….”

Rhys still struggled, but he knew it was no use as the bastard dragged him further and further away from Jack. Bloody Nose kicked Jack in the side, laughing as he watched the wounded man curl in on himself, “Twenty million dollars or you get him back in buckets. See you around, Jack.”

Rhys winced at the familiar feeling of a needle sliding into his neck, and the last thing he saw was Bloody Nose kick Jack in the face before the world went dark.

“J…ack…"


	2. Link to Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't make this apart of 2 different series so here's a link to part 2

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994350


	3. Link to part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is now posted as day 27/28 of Whumptober!

Time for a rescue: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230282>


	4. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the final part of this story!

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248858>

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this! I'm thinking I might revisit it at some point cause it hurts me to leave it on a cliffhanger like that. Let me know if y'all would want to read more!
> 
> Of course, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
